Story: The Paradise Of Gyxor
This is a story for Halloween. Do not be fooled by its name though :P The story follows the UGA soldiers Hiroth-Vr'zva (Astin), Trang-Hut'zva (Astin), Janko-Hul'kras (Astin), Linthyr (Yhang)and Amatros (Yhang) Chapter 1: The Discovery Our Drugom rode towards one of the old Tigrim mines while the rain was still pouring out of the skies. " So corporal, what is the problem at the mine? I mean, they aren't going to send us without there being any real problem, right?" Hiroth asked. Janko looked at him and said: " I know as much as you guys. If you want to know something ask the Yhangs..." The three looked at them and all that Linthyr answered was: " In order to complete this mission it is best if you are unaware of our orders and mission until we reached our objective." " Amazing, the Captain gave us another dumb fake-emergency operation..." Trang said. " I have no idea, but Gyxor still houses many secrets. Maybe there is something, i heard these mines go down pretty deep." Janko said. " We arrived at our destination..." Amatros said. We left the Drugom behind and entered the mines to reach our second destination. “ Wow, look at all that Tigrim. There must be tons in here.” Hiroth said. “ Tigrim was worth a lot in Medieval Gyxor, now they’ll just give you some money for it.” Janko said. “ It’s not its value, it’s the use that is helpful. Mix them together with some Cradium and you would get a harder material then our suits.” Hiroth replied. They kept on walking unaware that something was watching them from a distance. Chapter 2: First Sightings “ Are we there yet…? Are we there yet…? Are we th-“ Trang got interrupted by Janko who said: “ Yes! Yes we are almost there…!” “ Really?” Trang asked. Janko got a furious look on his face and almost kicked him in the face. “ Over there!” Hiroth shouted while walking towards an open mineshaft. He ran towards a Filrith Gem lying on the ground and took it. “ I’m rich!” He shouted joyfully. Amatros pointed his gun towards Hiroth, the laser aimed at his head. “ Put your gun down, jelly! We aren’t going to kill each other over a mere gem.” Janko shouted. “ That is not a gem…it is bait.” Amatros replied. Hiroth turned around to see what Amatros was looking at. Through his night vision he saw a tall black creature standing before him, just looking at him. He started to scream while shooting it, it only angered this monster and it attacked. “ Run!” Janko shouted. Hiroth was able to evade the beasts attacks and ran away. Amatros however was not so lucky and got pulled in the mineshaft. “ Leave me, continue the mission!” He screamed as his Voice-Unit was breaking down. The remaining troops ran off. Chapter 3: Welcome to paradise... " Could you explain me what the hell that thing just was!!?" Janko shouted to Linthyr. " The creature has yet to be identified, but it is not our objective and therefore not of our concern" Linthyr said. " Then what is!!?" Janko shouted. Linthyr pointed to a shaft where light emanated from. " What in Peons name..." Janko said as he walked to the light. As Janko neared the light he saw a huge open spot being lit by the lake that was situated in the middle. " This...this is our objective...?" Janko asked. Linthyr did not answer the question and stepped towards the lake. " Do you see where the light emanates from...?" Linthyr asked. " What is that...?" Hiroth asked. " That is going to be our commodity for when we meet an alien species...We speculate it is a rare gem and it could be that it only excists in the Thermus galaxy..." Linthyr said. " Antrok..." Trang said. " Indeed..." Linthyr replied. " But what keeps us from mining here already...?" Janko asked. Linthyr pointed towards the caves. " Oh..." he said. Chapter 4: New orders " Yes i read you..." Linthyr suddenly said. " *sigh*...So they know about this thing and only send in about 5 troops? Sjeez, HQ srewed us again..." Trang said. " Trang, watch your tongue, do not talk bad about HQ and-" Janko got interrupted by Hiroth who screamed: " Contact!" They opened fire again at the creatue hoping to make it retreat. But despite the amount of hits it kept runing towards them. " Damned, damned, damned, retreat!" Janko shouted. Hiroth was lucky to survive the first encounter, but this time he wasn't as lucky and the creature pulled him in the water leaving a trail of blood behind. The remaining troops fled the scene. " Linthyr! Who were you telking to!!?" Janko said as he kept running. " HQ, they ordered us to capture the creature if possible" He replied. " HQ, Corp. Janko-Hul'kras here! I'm reporting that the creature cannot be captured with the current amount of troops provided and remaining!" Janko shouted through his Com channel. Chapter 5: Start with protocol-47 " Protocol-47 it is then!" Janko shouted. " Block the path behind us, seek a safe spot and wait for reinforcements...?" Trang asked. Janko nodded his head. As we ran we passed the remains of Amatros, he was completally torn apart. " Screw this! F*ck the protocol! I'm out of here!" Hiroth yelled as he suddenly ran to another direction into another shaft. Janko ran after him to talk some sense into him. " Hiroth, stick with the group, stick with the group! Damned, Hiroth!" Janko shouted. Janko came across a three-junction and had to choose one. Screams emanated from the left and Janko followed the screams. He found the body of Hiroth with 3 creatures eating it. Janko got frightened by the sight of multiple of these creatures and ran back tryin to escape the mines. Chapter 6: Follow your orders As Janko ran towards the entrance he got pulled into a rock hole. " Be quiet..." Linthyr said. Some creatures who apparently were following me passed us. " We have to get out of here..." Janko said. " We have to follow our orders..." Linthyr said. " Are you insane? There are more of these things and we are probably heavilly outnumbered. Do you expect us to succeed...? No, i'm getting out of here..." Janko said. As Janko started to move away he heard the sound of a gun being primed. " As i said, we have to follow orders..." Linthyr said. " You're mad! What is wrong with you!!? You're gonna get us killed!" Janko shouted. " If i die for the intrests of the UGA then so be it..." was all he said. " By Peons! You must have become insane...! Screw their intrests, i have my own dreams and intrests to follow..." Janko said. " Then i am sorry Corporal..." Linthyr said as he was slowly pulling the trigger. At the last moment he got attacked from behind by one of those creatures and he missed. But it seemed this creature was not alone as more of them ran towards Linthyr and overwhelmed him. " Traitor! Get back here and die as a hono-Argh!!!" Linthyrs last words were marked spoken as the creatures damagd his hive and killed him. Janko made use of the situation and ran off. Chapter 7: Ending it... Janko could see the light from outside as he neared the mine entrance and saw explosives rigged to the ceiling and walls. " These must have been placed by the miners, they must have known of these things..." Janko thought to himself. He took the detonater as he passed the explosives, took some distance and activated the explosives making a blast strong enough to close the mine. During the blast one of these creatures was blown to pieces and its arm fell before me. Janko sighed as he looked to the fire from the explosion wich is starting to dim. He walked back towards the Drugom to go back to HQ. He closed his door and started the vehicle. Sighing again and looking to the mine before touching the steering wheel. Then he started to realise he felt a cold breeze in his neck, none of the windows were open. He grabbed his gun and turned around but it didn't make any difference for he was too late. A creatue who was already outised had made its way into the Drugom and killed Janko by slicing his throat. A official record was never made as the UGA HQ wanted to keep this secret from the public. The mine was reopened after 5 weeks and the UGA started to mine the Antrok without any(reported)difficulties. It is unknown what hapenned to these monsters, were they captured for study? Did they leave the UGA alone? Were they all killed? None will ever know... Category:Fiction